1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sorting magazine for the supply of loose small parts such as rivets, eyes, press fasteners and so forth, comprising a trough-shaped storage container which has a front wall and a magazine base plate and which has a filling opening for the small parts and in the base plate an aperture which adjoins an inclined bottom wall and by way of which the small parts can be guided into an adjoining rotary magazine comprising a drum-like rotary member which is mounted rotatably about a substantially horizontal axis and which serves for separating and aligning the small parts for further processing thereof by machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known sorting magazine of this kind (DE 196 49 417 Al) the small parts pass through the aperture in the base plate into the operative region of the rotary magazine. It is not only the case that the subdivision of the storage container which is afforded in this sorting magazine by virtue of the presence of intermediate walls has a nuisance effect, but also, in the rotary magazine, in spite of the agitator elements which are provided therein, a situation involving mutual impediment comes about from time to time, together with a stoppage in the feed movement of the small parts into the passage with the adjoining conveyor shaft. Emptying the storage container, that is to say making an effort to remove the small parts, involves not inconsiderable difficulties in terms of reaching all small parts, in particular those which have already penetrated into the entry region to the passage.